wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/18
Kategoria:Sfinks XVIII Milczenie krótkie, ale pełne błyskawicznych refleksji, przerwał łagodny głos starca. – Niech się pan nie przeraża. To ja. Wiem, wyglądam jak upiór, ale jeszcze żyję. Mgławicz otrzeźwiał nagle. – Był pan tam? – Tak. – I co?... Starli się wzrokiem. W oczach starca był rozpaczliwy smutek. Głowa opadła mu jak pod uderzeniem obucha. – Po coś pan tam szedł? Po co? – Musiałem. – Coś mówił?... – Przedstawiałem, błagałem, groziłem... – Groziłeś?! Oczy starca zalśniły ogniem. Odparł głosem twardym: – Zemsta... zbudzonego ducha Polski... Mgławicz pochylił głowę. Szepnął jakby do siebie: – Tak... nie można... jeszcze... Pan Jacek podsunął się do niego z tajemniczym szeptem: – Złą przemoc zetrze moc inna... Moc tajnych przeznaczeń... Ja dziś przychodzę jeszcze do pana, by go ostrzec, ratować... – Mnie... ratować?... – Tak. Chcę cię wyrwać z przeklętej Umberry, w której grzęźniesz, mając tego świadomość. Chcę cię ocalić, panie, to już mój cel ostatni... Może ty będziesz tym pierwszym, który zrobi wyłom i zrzuci z siebie płaszcz ohydny... Mgławicz patrzył na niego ponuro, dreszcz niepojęty pozbawił go słów. Wreszcie wykrztusił: – Dlaczego chodzi ci o mnie? – Taka moja wola, mój cel... i... – I...? – powtórzył Mgławicz jak echo. – Jej nakaz... bezsłowny... Mgławicz rzucił się do niego. – Pisała do ciebie teraz?! Pan Jacek milczał. – Kłamiesz! – Nie. Nie pisała. – Więc... skąd jej nakaz? – Przeczuwam... – odrzekł starzec głosem słabym i zachwiał się na nogach. – Chory jestem trochę, wycieńczony... Mgławicz podparł go ramieniem, posadził na otomanie, siadł obok i patrzył na niego troskliwie. Po chwili zapytał miękko: – Niech mi pan teraz powie, co się z panem dzieje, co się działo? Sterany pan niesłychanie... Cierpi pan niedostatek?... Pan Jacek skinął głową, nie wypowiedział słowa nędza, choć piętno to wyryte było na nim wyraźnie. – Co pan robił od chwili naszego rozstania? Co pan porabia teraz? – To długa historia, panie, może nudna... Borykałem się, pracowałem i teraz pracuję. – Gdzie? – Nad Wisłą. Jestem robotnikiem. – Robotnikiem?! Gdzież pan mieszka? – To... mniejsza... Mgławicz drętwiał. Nieznane mu uczucie wzbierało w nim falą nieprzepartą. – Ależ! Jakże można było! Czemuż pan się do mnie nie odniósł? Blade usta pana Jacka drgnęły. Lekki uśmiech pobłażliwy a zarazem smutny przemknął na nich i znikł. Mgławicz, jakby uczuł wyrzut sumienia, pochylił głowę ze wstydem. Rzekł cicho: – Czemuż pan nie powrócił na Podlasie... do przyjaciół?... – Ja tam wkrótce wrócę, bo chciałbym tam spocząć... w Zaolchniowie... – Niech pan tam jedzie i leczy się, odpoczywa. Wieś będzie zbawienna. – Nie. Muszę spełnić wszystko, co mi przeznaczono tutaj. Nagle podniósł głowę do góry i utkwił oczy w twarzy Mgławicza. – Ona pisała do pana? Mgławicz zmieszał się. – Dlaczego pan pyta o to? – Tak przeczuwałem. Widzę ją często we śnie.. ni to ona... ni to tamta... W ostatnich czasach jakieś dymy purpurowe widzę dokoła niej i morze, zawsze morze. Raz otaczały ją czarne chmury dymów i jakby potworne jakieś widziadła... Czasem ją widzę pod Sfinksem... lub z kwiatami białymi... nie wiem, jak się one mogą nazywać... Dawno nie miałem żadnej wiadomości od niej... Dawno... A teraz mi się śni i mówi coś.. nakazuje... Mgławicz przykucnął na niskim taborecie, jakby u stóp pana Jacka i zawisł oczyma na jego ustach. – Nieraz bardzo wyraźnie słyszę jej słowa i zdaje mi się jak gdyby była tutaj, wśród nas... – A o mnie... o mnie?... – spytał Mgławicz. Pan Jacek pochylił się niespodziewanie, dotykając jego ramienia wychudzoną ręką. – Miłujesz ją?... – szepnął gorąco. – Wyznaj, powiedz... Mgławicz zadrżał, ukrył twarz w dłoni przed pytającym wzrokiem starca. – Miłujesz ją?... Mgławicz milczał chwilę, po czym podniósł głowę i rzekł głosem silnym, męskim: – Miłuję. Zaległa cisza. Po chwili znowu zaszemrały słowa: – Ale ona... – Tak. Ona daleko odeszła stąd... – potwierdził pan Jacek. – Teraz tu tak straszno. A jednak jej nakaz, wyraźny jej nakaz każe mi ratować pana. – Mnie ratować... – Ale ona wróci... zobaczysz, ona wróci... Teraz nie! Bo po cóż wracać, by patrzeć na rozwartą otchłań Umberry... Łódź twoja płynie teraz na fali pchana wiatrem, wiejącym z waszych czeluści... Ale zwiń żagle swoje, panie, usuń się, wyrwij duszę swoją z tej otchłani... czas jeszcze... Mgławicz trząsł się w sobie cały, złamany, zgnębiony. Nagle skoczył z przestrachem w oczach. Telefon. Podniósł gorączkowo słuchawkę. – Kto?... Jestem... Kto mówi? Jestem, no, jestem w domu... O co chodzi?... Nie rozumiem! Zatrzasnął telefon i stal chwilę zmieszany. Pan Jacek podniósł się z trudem i wyciągnął rękę. – Pan odchodzi? – Pójdę. Czas na mnie. – Każę pana odwieźć, już późno. – A, broń Boże! Daję sobie zawsze radę sam. Jakoś dojdę. Będę u pana jutro. Muszę być... Mgławicz milczał, było mu dziwnie ciężko i – przykro. Gdy pan Jacek podał mu rękę, doznał wstrząsu szczególnego i oblał go rumieniec. Głębiny oczu starca patrzyły z uporem w zmieszane źrenice Mgławicza. – Do widzenia – rzekł starzec uprzejmie. Uścisnął rękę Mgławicza i skierował się ku drzwiom. Ale w progu już odwrócił głowę patrząc gdzieś przed siebie i rzekł głucho z bladym uśmiechem na ustach: – Do widzenia... Jak to czasem dziwnie brzmi, ile jest w tym zagadki... Tak kiedyś mówiłem... do widzenia... opuszczając kraj... Wieźli mnie etapem... żandarmi rosyjscy... na zesłanie... Nie ma już tych, którym mówiłem to tajemnicze słowo: do widzenia... A potem do widzenia powiedziałem już w Port Saidzie... Czy ją kiedy zobaczę?... Lekko drgnął, jak gdyby otrząsnął z siebie marę wspomnień. – No, czas na mnie... Do widzenia. I odszedł. Mgławicz stał na progu jak wryty, goniąc starca oczami coraz niżej, coraz niżej po schodach. Na zakręcie schodów pan Jacek odwrócił się i przesłał Mgławiczowi uśmiech pełen słodyczy. Uśmiech ten zelektryzował Mgławicza. Rzucił się naprzód i – była sekunda, że chciał biec za starcem, wołać. Jeszcze chwila i – pan Jacek znikł na dole. Mgławicz cofnął się do gabinetu. – Co mnie tak tłoczy dziś? Co mnie tak męczy?... Usłyszał jeszcze stuk drzwi na dole, stuk głuchy, ciężki. Wzdrygnął się. Ten stuk nasunął mu ponurą analogię. Czuł, że ma rozszarpane nerwy. – To on wyszedł – rzekł głośno, by się uspokoić, i przetarł czoło dłonią spoconą. – Co mi jest dziś? Co się ze mną dzieje?! Padł zmęczony na otomanę. Pan Jacek wyszedł z bramy, a gdy się za nim zatrzasnęła, stał chwilę, czując się dziwnie osamotniony. Westchnął i podążył przed siebie. Nagle doznał wrażenia, że ktoś idzie za nim. Przystanął. Dwa cienie jakby odpadły od murów i sunęły w oddali. Z daleka dochodził huk miasta, dźwięczały dzwonki. Pan Jacek mijał przechodniów, ale słyszał ciągle za sobą drażniący, uparty a przyczajony szmer kroków. Nie mogły ich stłumić ani odgłosy ruchu na mieście, ani kołatanie i rozmowy idących naprzeciw przechodniów. Tak się zapewne słyszy, odczuwa, nadciągające pioruny, tak chyba kroczy szpieg albo... śmierć. Ale skąd znowu taka refleksja?... Pan Jacek wyszedł na szerokie, ludne ulice, znikł w tłumie, pochłonęło go światło. Szedł długo. Zdawało mu się, że nieskończoną była ta droga. Zmęczony fizycznie, wyczerpany moralnie swoją dzisiejszą misją, wlókł się ciężko przez miasto. Minął gwarne dzielnice, wszedł w ciche zaułki Starego Miasta, gdzie kwaterował na poddaszu. Lubił swoje gniazdo, jak nazywał maleńki pokoik z widokiem na niebo, na Wisłę i na przestrzeń szeroką, powietrzną. Ale teraz myślał z pewną obawą, jak oto wdrapie się na strome, wąskie schodki i z politowaniem wyrzucał sobie słabość fizyczną. Wsunął się w cień ciężkich murów starej dzielnicy i... nagle stanął. Ten sam odgłos kroków niepojętych, to samo dziwne wrażenie, że idą, że ktoś idzie za nim, umyślnie za nim... Odwrócił się szybko i spytał głośno, spokojnie: – Kto tam? – ...tam... – odpowiedziało echo, odbite od szarych domostw w zaułkach. – Przewidzenie – powiedział sobie pan Jacek i poszedł dalej. Była już późna noc, zaułki spały. Pan Jacek dowlókł się do starej kamienicy, na której strychu mieszkał. Wspiął się na schodki do bramy i chciał zadzwonić. Wtem dwie ciemne postacie stanęły przed nim, zagradzając mu drogę... Pan Jacek szarpnął się, ale szare mury śpiącej dzielnicy nie powtórzyły echa stłumionych, kategorycznych słów i głosu gorącego protestu, wydzierającego się z zakneblowanych ust starca. Tylko mrok nocy pochłonął w sobie trzy ludzkie cienie, dążące szybko, ukradkiem pod murami w stronę wielkich, zwalistych obwarowań nad rzeką.